The present invention relates to bowling balls, and more particularly to bowling balls incorporating an internal weight block of novel configuration for effecting ball performance in a positive manner.
Weight blocks of various sizes and shapes have been incorporated in bowling balls in order to alter the performance of the ball as it travels down the alley and impacts the pins. Such blocks are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,245 and its Reissue (Re. 35,448), of the present applicant, as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,037,096, 5,389,042, and 6,027,412 all of Pine et al. The weight blocks may be of essentially symmetrical form and incorporated in the ball with the geometric center of the ball and the weight block coincident, or with the weight block and/or its position within the ball symmetrical.